


gracias a dios, ты не знаешь испанский

by zhimolost



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M, Post-Canon, Romance, Songfic, pack is alive
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-11
Updated: 2018-02-11
Packaged: 2019-03-16 23:01:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,598
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13646256
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zhimolost/pseuds/zhimolost
Summary: Дерек рассказывает о своих чувствах по-испански, а Стайлз думает, что его матерят. И так каждый раз.





	gracias a dios, ты не знаешь испанский

**Author's Note:**

> Андреа Бочелли – Besame Mucho

\- Понятия не имею, о чем они поют, - Стайлз безразлично пожал плечами и нажал, прибавляя громкость. – Но это красиво. 

\- Посмотри перевод, - предложил Дерек, бросив быстрый взгляд на соседнее сидение. Стайлз сморщил нос, что можно было принять за "фиг с ним", и съехал пониже, барабаня по опущенному стеклу. Закатное солнце уже не пекло, воздух становился чище и прозрачнее, можно было дышать полной грудью, не задыхаясь от зноя, так что Стайлз наслаждался плавным ходом Камаро и подставлял ветру лицо. 

\- **_Bésame, bésame mucho. Como si fuera esta noche la ultima vez_** , - пел Бочелли бархатным голосом на всю машину. Стайлз мурлыкал в такт себе под нос, выписывая пальцами круги на коленке, и Дерек то и дело косился в его сторону. Спасало то, что Стайлз смотрел в окно на освещенный мягким светом пустырь и легко улыбался, приподнимая уголки рта, отчего его губы изгибались каким-то немыслимо греховным образом, так что Дереку пришлось прикусить язык, чтобы очнуться и смотреть на дорогу. Только на дорогу. Он вообще-то за рулем, и у него в машине пассажир. 

\- Это же по-испански? – не выдержал Стайлз, поворачивая голову. Ветер трепал его волосы, откидывая пряди взъерошенной челки на лоб. Стайлз прищурил один глаз, еще ближе вывернулся к Дереку, на его шее четко обозначились сухожилия и мышцы, а родинки растянулись новыми созвездиями. Дерек стиснул зубы. Черт бы побрал его жизнь. 

\- Да, - выдал он, резко вильнув влево, чтобы переключить внимание Стилински, но это явно был не самый эффективный метод: Стайлз только лениво посмотрел на приборную панель и снова – на Дерека. Вся его поза говорила: "Я слишком доверяю тебе, чтоб волноваться по пустякам". Что-то внутри Дерека, о чем он совершенно не хотел думать, довольно оскалилось. 

\- Переведи? – попросил Стайлз и закрылся рукой от солнца, на повороте сверкнувшего прямо в лобовое стекло. Дерек не удержался и глянул в зеркало заднего вида, как лучи оставляют на коже Стайлза теплые, масляные следы. 

\- Я не знаю испанского, - ответил Дерек, крепче сжимая руль. Стайлз сполз на сидении так, что чуть ли не доставал виском до его плеча, и Хейлу приходилось постоянно напоминать себе, что они на дороге, и даже звериные инстинкты могут подвести, надо быть осторожнее. И судя по всему, на инстинкты тоже не приходилось полагаться – их постоянно замыкало при Стайлзе. _На_ Стайлзе. 

\- Ты не знаешь? – удивленно выдохнул Стилински и сел прямо. Дерек мысленно поблагодарил Луну и волчьего бога. – Серьезно? 

\- А почему я должен? – поднял бровь Дерек, поворачиваясь к Стайлзу лицом. Тот озадаченно почесал скулу, переносицу и откинулся на спину. 

\- Не знаю. Я думал, вы все того – испанская мафия, что-то такое. 

\- Мы все? – теперь Дерек поднял и вторую бровь. 

\- Хейлы, - Стайлз повел ладонью, словно показывая династию оборотней за окном. – Ну, знаешь, твой пра-прадед, крестный отец Дон Хейл, который сидел в кресле, укутанный клетчатым пледом, сверкал перстнями и курил толстые сигары. 

\- Если ты вспомнил "Крестного отца", у меня для тебя новость, - хмыкнул Дерек, снижая скорость возле указателей 'Бейкон-Хиллс'. – Дон Корлеоне был итальянцем. 

\- Неважно, - Стайлз с легкостью отмахнулся от ненужных фактов и отстегнул ремень безопасности. Дерек недовольно нахмурился. – Интересно, где мой старый учебник испанского? Джексон, скотина, так и не вернул. 

\- Позвони ему, - Дерек притормозил у дома шерифа и повернулся всем телом, следя, как Стайлз вылезает из машины. – У него как раз раннее утро.

Стайлз нагнулся к окну и подмигнул. 

\- Отличная идея, - он просунул руку внутрь и увеличил громкость. Под крышей Камаро и по барабанным перепонкам Дерека задребезжала популярная попсовая песня. – Давай, увидимся. 

\- Проваливай, - спокойно откликнулся Дерек, показательно выключая радио, и тронулся с места, сбавив скорость на повороте. В боковое зеркало он увидел, как Стайлз, помахав соседу, зашел в дом, и дал по газам, выруливая к знакомой мастерской. После Стайлза всегда приходилось пылесосить салон, даже сейчас он слышал запах просыпанного под сидение "Читос". 

Дерек встал на светофоре, поднял стекло, опущенное Стайлзом, и бездумно постучал пальцами по рулю. 

\- _**Bésame, bésame mucho. Como si fuera esta noche la ultima vez**_ , - еле слышно пробормотал он и нажал на педаль на зеленый свет. 

/Поцелуй меня, поцелуй меня жарко, как если бы нам осталась одна ночь

___

\- Посмотри на них, - Стайлз махнул головой на Киру и Скотта, которые сидели на диване, держась за руки и глядя друг другу в глаза. – И так уже полчаса. 

Он махом допил холодный пунш и показал Эрике пустой бокал; Рейес сунула новый Бойду, шепнула на ухо и подтолкнула в спину. Дерек не понимал, как эти двое спелись так крепко, но всю прошлую неделю Стайлз и Эрика провели практически бок о бок, не отрываясь от совместного проекта, а сегодня Стайлз заявил, что платье Эрики лучше всех, за что чуть не схлопотал от Лидии. Еще немного, и Дерек начнет понимать гениальный план Питера по покупке тайной квартиры. 

\- Не думал, что скажу это, но твой дядя абсолютно не коварен, - Стайлз мило ощерился Бойду, забирая полный бокал взамен пустого, и церемонно отсалютовал Эрике. – Поставить на первого бету – и укусить Скотта. Нет, ты посмотри… - МакКол неловко поцеловал ладонь Киры, чуть не разлив свой пунш. – Боже. Я отказываюсь это комментировать. 

\- Тебе тоже предлагали укус, - Дерек облокотился о балку и встал вполоборота, чтобы следить за кухней поверх головы Стайлза: ему категорически не нравилось, что Айзек вертелся возле кулька с аконитом; тем более, так он мог видеть, как мигающие огни гирлянд, которыми Кора украсила лофт, вспыхивали искрами в темных глазах Стайлза, словно карамельная шипучка, которую готовила мама. 

\- Ха-ха, - скорчил гримасу Стайлз, вытирая мокрые после запотевшего бокала пальцы о запястье, - смешная шутка. Из меня вышел бы отстойный оборотень. 

Дерек перевел взгляд на его мокрые губы, с которых Стайлз слизнул остатки пунша, на длинные ресницы, три несбритых волоска на щеке, сразу над маленьким пятнышком шрама, и ответил:

\- _**Eres alucinante.**_ _/Ты потрясающий/_

\- Что? – Стайлз наклонился к нему, не расслышав с первого раза, и изумленно присвистнул. – Эй, ты сказал, что не знаешь испанского. 

\- Только ругательства, - кратко бросил Дерек и отвернулся, прячась за своим бокалом. Острый локоть Стайлза врезался ему в ребра. 

\- Пошел ты, - беззлобно фыркнул Стилински и закатил глаза. – Нет, это невозможно. Скотти! Ты тут не один, хватит пускать слюни. Ничего личного, эй, никаких собачьих… ауч. 

Дерек только отодвинулся в сторону, когда в Стайлза полетела вторая подушка, и предусмотрительно забрал пунш из его рук. Не хватало, чтобы пол стал липким или кто-то неуклюжий порезался о битое стекло.

___

\- Матерь божья, - пробормотал Скотт, когда кто-то завопил им на ухо, и как по сигналу, Гринберг оттолкнулся от стены второго этажа, спускаясь по лестнице на горном велосипеде. Вечеринка переставала быть нормальной даже по меркам Лидии, если Дерек правильно оценил убийственность ее взгляда. 

Он приехал пару минут назад, чтобы забрать ребят по просьбе миссис МакКол, а нашел редкостный гадюшник и свору нетрезвых волчат. Скотт усиленно моргал, пытаясь прогнать аконитовую дымку, но жалостливые вздохи выдавали его с головой. 

\- Мне скоро двадцать два, а мама меня убьет, - печально пробубнил Скотт, когда Дерек, твердо взяв его за шиворот, оттащил к выходу. – А где Ст-Стайлз? 

Дерек не ответил и снова обвел взглядом гостиную, заваленную туалетной бумагой, пустыми бутылками и одноразовой посудой. С люстры свисали пошло розовые стринги, заснувшего в кресле парня разрисовали пеной для бритья и кетчупом, а в большом аквариуме у стены плавала чья-то камера. Дерек переключился на волчий слух, надеясь, что заострившиеся уши будут незаметны в полумраке, и хмыкнул. 

\- Пора убираться отсюда, - раздался глухой из-за шарфа голос Айзека, а потом появился и он сам: Стайлз буквально проталкивал им путь наружу во внутренний двор. Лейхи сопротивлялся, но не так активно, как мог, больше огрызался, но не зажимался, прикрывая Стайлза телом. Дерек довольно усмехнулся: тренировки не прошли зря, и в головах все же отложилось, что в стае есть уязвимые люди, которых нужно защищать. Стайлз протестовал против такой формулировки, а Дерек знал, что однажды он поймет, что это нормально и естественно. В любой группе есть те, кто послабее и нуждаются в поддержке. 

Он подтолкнул Скотта к машине, а сам обогнул дом, специально спугнув парочку студентов в кустах. Хотелось как-то отомстить, что вот этот ад – его субботний вечер. 

Айзек как раз сдернул шарф и шумно вдохнул носом ночной воздух, ничего не почувствовав, когда Дерек появился с подветренной стороны; надо будет повторить пару уроков. 

\- Совсем плохо? – сочувственно спросил его Стайлз, пытаясь отпихнуть пустую коробку из-под пиццы, наполненную чьей-то рвотой, подальше от острого нюха. Айзек мученически скривился и зашагал по траве. 

\- На втором этаже просто задница, думал, помру, - он обернулся, заметил пошатывающегося Гринберга на пороге и угрожающе покачал головой. Гринберг передумал, зажал рот рукой и свернул в коридор. – Твою мать. 

\- Да, не везет вам, - Стайлз хлопнул его по спине и задрал голову, разглядывая звездное небо. – Может, есть травяные заглушки? 

\- Как ты это представляешь? – фыркнул Айзек и схватил Стайлза за шкирку, дернув на себя: вылетевшая из окна пластиковая бутылка пропала в зарослях дикого винограда. Дерек мельком отметил бросавшего – Мэтт Дэллер, местный фотограф, что ж, сюрприз для его _теперь подводной_ камеры. – Тампон в нос? 

\- Было бы весело, - не стал развивать тему Стайлз, сунув руки в карманы и покачиваясь с пятки на носок. От него слабо пахло ромом, одеколоном, сырными палочками и лосьоном после бритья. – Но сейчас-то лучше? 

\- Немного, - признался Айзек и повел носом. – Адская смесь блевотины, алкоголя и секса. И чесночного соуса, который разлили на плите. Если те придурки включат конфорки, я сломаю им хребет. 

Он вдруг заткнулся, насторожился и повернулся в сторону, безошибочно угадывая местоположение Дерека. Стайлз, беспечно рассмеявшись, заметил молчание и проследил за его взглядом. Его рот растянулся буквой "о", когда он увидел Дерека. 

\- Что ты здесь делаешь? Это вечеринка для молодежи. 

Иногда Дереку становилось интересно, существовало ли что-нибудь, _действительно_ способное выбить Стайлза из колеи? Вряд ли. 

Он внимательно оглядел Стилински от макушки до пят, отмечая нетрезвый румянец на щеках и расслабленность позы, и кивнул Айзеку. 

\- Забери его джип и подвези Лидию. 

\- Она и тебя достала? – развеселился Айзек, быстро охлопывая Стайза по груди, чтобы вытащить ключи из кармана рубашки. – Ничего личного, приятель. 

\- Не вздумай обидеть Джи-Пи, - крикнул ему вслед Стайлз. – А где Скотти? 

\- Уже в машине, дышит в пакет, - ответил Дерек, подходя ближе. – Сам пойдешь или потащить? 

\- Потащить, - признался Стайлз, доверчиво раскидывая руки. – Я не настолько пьян, но мне лень. 

\- Шагай, - беззлобно хмыкнул Дерек и положил ладонь ему на загривок, направляя. Стайлз мстительно покачался, загребая траву ногами, но Дерек держал крепко. Они как раз прошли мимо Гринберга, которого выворачивало на разбрызгиватель, и Стайлз затаил дыхание. 

\- Омерзительно. Больше никогда не буду пить.

\- Да, конечно, - отозвался Дерек, но Стайлз гордо промолчал. Он то и дело покусывал нижнюю губу, громко сопел, когда спотыкался, и тогда Дерек сжимал ладонь чуть крепче, чувствуя шейные позвонки, по-человечески хрупкие. Шея Стайлза была худой, хотя мышцы ощущались хорошо, Стайлз ходил в спортзал при полицейском участке дважды в неделю, если не было аврала с учебой или сверхъестественной проблемы. Его плечи стали шире с тех пор, как он пошел в колледж, и если бы пробовался в команду по лакроссу, точно вошел бы в главный состав. Но Стайлз только смеялся, что привычнее пользоваться битой и без мяча – если понимаете, что он имеет в виду. 

\- Омерзительно, - повторил Стайлз и сморщил переносицу, заглядывая в распахнутую входную дверь, а потом повернулся, насколько позволяла хватка Дерека. – Как ты терпишь? 

\- Что? – пошел на поводу Дерек, переводя на него взгляд. 

\- Эту вонь. Ты же альфа, обостренное восприятие, чуйка, нюх, - Стайлз коротко зашипел, наступив в майонез на обертке от бургера. – Че-орт. Фу, блин, стой. 

Он яростно потер подошву о траву, ругаясь вполголоса; Дерек терпеливо ждал, не убирая руки, и машинально считал пульс, бьющийся в подушечки пальцев. 

\- Хватит, - сказал он и предупредительно выпустил когти – Стайлза все равно это давно не пугало. – Садись в машину. 

Стилински расстроено фыркнул, оглядывая себя, развел в стороны полы рубашки и потянул носом: легкое, почти неуловимое движение, от которого Дерека пощекотало изнутри. Он разжал пальцы, убирая руку, и совсем не удивился красным отпечаткам на светлой коже. Захотелось зажмуриться, но он физически не мог отвести глаз от Стайлза, зачарованный живой мимикой: выражение его лица менялось каждую секунду, каждую долю секунды, в ритме мыслей, сменяющих одна другую; его можно было читать как открытую книгу, и Дереку хотелось осторожно прикоснуться к тонким страницам. 

\- Я воняю, - грустно заявил Стайлз, напрочь разбивая очарование. Если бы Дерек мог, он бы поставил печать "Стилински" на этот момент – и задумался бы, почему это _ничего не портит_. Скорее, наоборот: именно такой Стайлз был… Стайлзом. 

\- _**Hueles rico**_ _/ты вкусно пахнешь/_ , - вполголоса сказал Дерек, но Стайлз услышал и покачал головой. 

\- Сам ты… уелес. Понял? – напоследок мазнул по Хейлу нечитаемым взглядом и сунулся на заднее сидение Тойоты миссис МакКол, расталкивая спящего с открытым ртом Скотта. Дерек подождал, пока вихрастая голова прижмется виском к стеклу, прикрыл веки и сосчитал до десяти, прежде чем сесть за руль.

___

В тот день стояла невероятная жара, когда Айзек предложил собраться возле особняка и помыть машины. Девушки, как всегда, разлеглись в шезлонгах, предпочитая загорать, обмениваясь последними слухами, а Скотт с Бойдом натирали новенький Форд Питера, брызгаясь поверх капота. 

Дерек сидел на крыльце, оперевшись локтями на ступеньки, и лениво наблюдал за мелькающей в искрах воды радугой. Волк сыто дремал, воздух пах цветами, парфюмерной отдушкой от автомобильных шампуней и фруктовой жвачкой – от Стайлза, который вышел из дома и сел рядом с Дереком, ставя бутылку колы между ног. 

\- Это была твоя идея, - сказал он так тихо, чтобы слышал только Дерек. Скотт как раз умудрился засунуть мыльную губку за шиворот Бойду, и тот случайно окатил девчонок ледяным душем из шланга. От визга немного заложило уши, Дерек машинально считал химиосигналы и, прищурившись, зорко глянул из-под ресниц, готовясь прикрикнуть, если понадобится – Эрика пахла настоящей обидой, словно все еще не простила Скотту дурацкую шутку про плойку и волчью шерсть. 

\- Эй, - Стайлз похлопал его по плечу и, когда Дерек повернул голову, мягко улыбнулся. В уголках его губ осталось немного пены после клубничного коктейля. – Они не убьют друг друга. 

\- Думаешь? – возразил Дерек и красноречиво поднял бровь, когда Эрика когтями срезала лямку на майке Скотта. 

\- Уверен, - подмигнул Стайлз, и на краткий миг его улыбка стала такой широкой, что показались зубы. Стайлз двинул рукой, солнце мигнуло в циферблате его наручных часов и бросило в темную радужку медово-теплый блик. На ресницах Стайлза – длинных, пушистых, беззащитно-светлых на самых кончиках – повисла, зацепившись, строительная пыль; его руки отдавали деревом, совсем немного – лаком и жестянкой. Дерек прикрыл глаза, раскладывая запах на составляющие: клубника с химическим привкусом, клей от пластыря с летучей мышью на тыльной стороне ладони, подушка с новенького дивана в холле, сахарная пудра от пончиков, бумага, кофе из автомата в полицейском участке. Каждый плавный вдох наполнял его легкие Стайлзом, и Дерек почти не протестовал против этого. 

\- Не переживай, - зачем-то добавил Стайлз, посмеиваясь, и свернул крышку на бутылке, выпуская газы. – Скоро угомонятся. 

\- Я не переживаю, - пожал плечами Дерек, дернув краешком рта. Стайлз пристально посмотрел на него. 

\- Ты лжешь. 

\- Нет нужды. 

\- Хорошо, - согласился Стайлз и с хрустом вскрыл бутылку, кивая, - ты просто дежуришь на всякий случай, ведь если что, альфа должен быть _наготове_ , да? 

Дерек ответил молчаливым взглядом, и Стайлз закатил глаза, показывая, что все понял, завернул крышку обратно и бросил бутылку Бойду, который утирал лоб снятой футболкой. 

\- Айзек позвал нас, но это была твоя идея, - Стайлз снова воспользовался моментом шума, чтобы повернуться к Дереку, ставя подбородок на свое плечо. – Оторвать всех от учебников и вытащить передохнуть на пару часов. Надо признать, это отличный ход, - он громко вздохнул полной грудью, - нам всем нужен был перерыв, иначе мозги бы вскипели. – Стайлз выждал особенно эмоциональный крик Эрики и добавил с ухмылкой: - Спасибо, кстати, что подумал и обо мне. 

Он кивнул на вымытый до блеска джип, гордо сияющий голубыми дверцами. 

- _**Sólo pienso en ti**_ _/я думаю только о тебе/,_ \- тихо ответил Дерек и откинул голову, подставляя лицо жаркому солнцу. Стайлз рядом пробормотал что-то непонятное, но в его голосе не было злобы, только довольная усмешка; так что Дерек промолчал, слушая, как Стайлз напевает незатейливый мотивчик, на который наложил слова реферата, приготовленного к защите в колледже, и позволил Айзеку незаметно вытащить ключи от Камаро, чтобы включить диск на ее колонках.

___

Дерек услышал его, еще когда джип завернул на улицу, немилосердно кряхтя двигателем, и сделал мысленную пометку посмотреть машину: если Стайлз предпочитает этот трогательный хлам, придется хотя бы предупредить вероятность поломки. 

Стилински долго топтался внизу, ожидая лифт, столкнулся с бездомной собакой, которую время от времени же и прикармливал (в пику Дереку и его "звериной ауре"), и резко отодвинул дверь лофта, влетая внутрь. 

\- Хейл! – заорал он, оглядывая холл, и повернулся к кухне. Дерек оторвал взгляд от книги, спокойно поднимая голову. – Что ты… - Стайлз осекся и сглотнул, понижая голос. – Что ты наделал? 

\- Помылся, поужинал и пытаюсь вникнуть в ирландскую мифологию, - Дерек поднял книгу, показывая обложку. Стайлз поиграл желваками и раздул ноздри, но сдержался. 

\- Хорошо, - медленно кивнул, - а что ты наделал до того, как помылся? 

Дерек притворно задумался. 

\- Имеешь в виду, до того, как я зашел в супермаркет на углу и купил продукты на ужин, оплатил парковку и поговорил с миссис Саунд из книжного, она как раз шла за ликером для вечернего бриджа? 

Глаза Стайлза сузились и ощетинились ресницами, губы поджались, четче проступила линия челюсти; доведенный до бешенства Стилински, казалось, кипятил воздух вокруг себя, готов был рвануть в любую секунду, пах раскаленным металлом, чем-то травяным и опасным, и, конечно, волк Дерека подобрался, на всякий случай, азартно вздернув уши. Дерек не собирался начинать первым и не хотел скандала, но – но такой Стайлз вызывал отдельное щемящее чувство в груди. Особенно когда Дерек знал причину. 

\- Ты встречался с Калаверас. 

\- Я встречался с Калаверас, - подтвердил Дерек, с интересом наблюдая за краснеющими щеками Стайлза. Его кожа наверняка была горячей и колкой от проступающей щетины, но даже если бы Дерек решил проверить, Стайлз бы не позволил дотронуться до себя. Сейчас Стайлз разрывался между желанием прибить Дерека и объяснить, _почему_ он хочет его прибить. 

Но Стилински удивил и на этот раз: вместо того, чтобы взорваться, он сложил руки на груди, сверля Дерека тяжелым взглядом. 

\- И не сказал мне. 

\- И не сказал тебе. 

\- Никому. 

\- Никому. 

\- Замечательно, - по слогам произнес Стайлз и носком кеда подцепил выпирающую на полу доску. – Значит, такой у тебя план: забить и игнорировать. 

\- Это не наша проблема, - мирно ответил Дерек, предпочитая не думать, как быстро Стайлз понял его позицию. Если честно, Дерек уже давно не задумывался. Стайлз просто понимал – и все. И это больше не раздражало; пугало и скреблось – да, но не раздражало. 

\- Это _совершенно точно_ наша проблема, - парировал Стайлз, подойдя поближе. В его глазах мигал свет торшера. – Во-первых, это наш город, во-вторых, даже если парни здесь проездом, пусть убираются обратно, в-третьих, какого черта ты пошел к ним один? Мы вообще-то _платили за тебя_ , Дерек, и с трудом вернули бабки! Готов спорить, Арайя не простила. 

\- Я альфа и не собираюсь отчитываться, - хмыкнул Дерек, поднимаясь из-за стола и забирая тарелку с остатками соуса, чтобы поставить новую. После криков Стайлз чем-то зажевывал стресс, а после еды набирался сил на новые вопли. Дерека всегда нежно удивлял этот замкнутый круг. – Мы просто обсудили условия их пребывания. Они остановятся на пару дней пополнить запасы и уедут. 

\- Да, как обычные туристы, купят бутылку воды на заправке и поедут дальше с полным багажником оружия, - Стайлз зло сунул ему обеденную подстилку. – Зачем мы пустили их в город? 

Дерек стряхнул крошки и протянул Стайлзу приборы, но тот сделал вид, что не заметил, усаживаясь на место Дерека. Лофт был местом стаи, где у каждого был свой стул, и в отсутствие волчат они все равно не убирались – Дерек задолбался прятать их под лестницу. Но из всевозможных стульев Стайлз все равно выбирал крепкий дубовый стул Дерека и только таскал подушки под задницу. Эрика, Бойд и Айзек каждый раз ожидали реакции, но Дерек молчал и перекладывал подушки обратно. Стайлз был сильнее собственничества, может, потому, что Стайлз тоже… 

\- Зачем? – повторил с нажимом Стилински, и Дерек терпеливо вздохнул. 

\- У нас договор с Калаверас, у Криса – тоже, - он вопросительно показал на тарелку. – Пусть охотники разбираются между собой. 

\- Действительно, ты-то тут не при чем, - Стайлз вдруг оскалился, снова накаляясь за секунду, и подскочил. – Просто чтоб ты знал: больше я не потрачу на тебя ни цента!

\- Ладно, - усмехнулся Дерек, опираясь ладонями о стол. Стайлз обвел кухню яростным взглядом и заметил свой ноутбук на стойке. По мнению Дерека, Стайлз забывал слишком много своих вещей в лофте, и это позволяло видеть его чаще. По мнению Стайлза, которое он озвучил в ответ на вопрос Айзека, лофт был и его местом, так что его вещи имели полное право находиться там, где ему удобнее. Это давало Дереку немного надежды, что Стайлзу как минимум _удобно_ в его доме. 

\- Ладно, - прошипел Стайлз и схватил ноутбук, зажимая его подмышкой. – Ясно. Помолодеешь в следующий раз – иди к Скотту. 

\- Договорились, - усмешка Дерека стала шире, он приподнял брови, когда Стайлз прошагал мимо него, чуть не свалил стопку газет. На тихое хмыканье Стайлз обернулся через плечо, останавливаясь в холле у лестницы. 

\- Какого черта ты такой довольный? – прищурился он.

\- _**Tu preocupación por mí me hace feliz** /твое беспокойство за меня делает меня счастливым/_ , - мягко улыбнулся Дерек. 

\- Пошел ты, - запальчиво шикнул Стайлз, - со своим испанским матом. 

Он скрипнул зубами, поправил ноутбук и выскочил за дверь, ссыпаясь по лестнице и не дожидаясь лифта. Через один пролет, каждую ступеньку которого Стайлз громко отстучал пятками, он проорал: 

\- И вещи мои не трогай, понял? Они будут лежать там, где лежат.

\- _**No puedo esperar a verte** /не могу дождаться увидеть тебя снова/_ , - крикнул в ответ Дерек и широко ухмыльнулся, слушая ответную ругань. Волк внутри довольно улегся на лапы.

___

\- Бро, - Скотт примирительно поднял руки вверх, - я просто сказал, что тебе не идет футболка. 

\- Покажи, где я тебя об этом просил, - огрызнулся Стайлз, встряхивая мятые джинсы. – В первый раз попросил помощи у друга, а он всадил мне нож в спину. 

\- Я хотел как лучше! – повысил голос Скотт, снимая фильм с паузы. На мониторе ноутбука Судья Дредд объявил, что он – закон. – Футболка реально ужасная. 

\- Ладно, - сквозь зубы процедил Стайлз и, скомкав футболку, швырнул ее на кровать. – Рубашка? Майка с рубашкой? 

Дерек чересчур громко перелистнул страницу бестиария, который подарили Калаверас перед отъездом. Они уехали пару дней назад, завершив охоту на чокнутого друида, и оставили Крису арсенал полезных амулетов, зелий и целых пять кропотливо выписанных томов; Арджент отдал Дереку книги проверить, есть ли в них что-то полезное, чем Хейл и занимался. Пришлось, конечно, привлечь Лидию, как банши, Дитона, как знающего друида, и Стайлза, потому что иначе он бы не слез, но дело все равно требовало времени. 

И то, что Стайлз собирался в кафе, абсолютно не помогало. 

Это был политический момент, сказал Стайлз, складывая распечатки научного проекта в папку. Его куратор, Джули, предложила обсудить результаты исследований в непринужденной обстановке, и Стайлз, конечно, не был дураком и не собирался отказываться от уникальной возможности наладить связи; но Дерек видел Джули – милую блондинку с голубыми глазами с брелком в виде Железного человека на сумке, и если Дерек хоть немного понимал в жизни, то Стайлз был как минимум _заинтересован_ во встрече.

Он даже пах легким возбуждением, и, черт побери, Дереку хотелось разучиться дышать. 

Скотт покосился на Хейла уже в пятый раз за последние двадцать минут и все-таки повернулся, протягивая миску с чипсами: 

\- А ты что здесь делаешь? Нет, я знаю, что в доме, где лофт, травят насекомых, но я думал, ты будешь у Айзека. 

\- Айзек у Бойда, а ты видел его семейку – доверять им книги я не намерен, - вмешался Стайлз под скептический взгляд Дерека. – Так что пусть сидит здесь. К тому же, он полезен в хозяйстве и может сходу сказать, ел ли отец фастфуд в обеденном перерыве. 

\- Стайлз, замолчи, - невозмутимо попросил Дерек и перешел на другую страницу бестиария, игнорируя открытый рот Скотта. 

\- Как скажешь, - Стайлз схватил клетчатую рубашку и закрылся в ванной. Скотт вернулся к Судье Дредду, хрустя чипсами, а Дерек старался дышать через раз: Стайлз обливался невыносимым количеством дезодоранта, лосьона и одеколона, которое оседало на его одежде, смешивалось с тонковатым запахом пота на коже и шампуня на волосах, создавая гремучую смесь, свербящую в носу. Скотт, не скрываясь, морщился, а у Дерека не было такой привилегии. 

Если бы он мог, он сунул бы Стилински под душ смывать чертову химию, но Дерек не мог. Все, что ему оставалось – исподлобья смотреть, как Стайлз мокрыми пальцами ставит челку торчком, поглядывая на часы, цепко сидящие на запястье с выпирающей косточкой, и одергивает рубашку, натягивая ее на плечах. Растерянная полуулыбка на красных от зубной щетки губах, влажные, и оттого еще более длинные ресницы, капелька мыльной воды возле уха, которую Стайлз стер ребром ладони, наклонив голову так, что подставил взгляду Дерека голую, остро пахнущую шею – Дерек замер от звука рвущейся бумаги и с удивлением заметил, как страница проминается под его пальцами. 

Скотт вылупился, но промолчал, хвала Полной Луне, а Стайлз был слишком занят телефоном: Дерек снова завис, глядя, как свет экрана окрасил его лицо белым неоном, как Стайлз нахмурился, прочитывая сообщение, и приоткрыл рот, набирая ответ. А потом – словно чувствуя – вскинул глаза ровно на Дерека. 

\- Чего? – непонимающе спросил, одной рукой хватая со стола ключи от джипа и папку с проектом, который будет обсуждать с блондинкой Джули за чашкой мятного латте с шоколадной стружкой и взбитыми сливками. 

\- Ничего, - у Дерека получилось ответить без скрипа зубов, и он действительно счел это победой. 

\- Ты хотел что-то сказать? – Стайлз продолжил лезть напролом, пока прощался со Скоттом стуком кулаков, и был так взволнован, взбудоражен предстоящим… _свиданием, черт бы его побрал,_ что Дерек глухо добавил.

\- _**Te voy a echar mucho de menos.** /я буду скучать по тебе/_

\- Могу сказать тебе то же самое, - беспечно отмахнулся Стайлз, поигрывая папкой. – Если уйдешь до моего возвращения, оставь ключ под ковриком, где договаривались. И можешь материться на Скотта по-испански сколько угодно, мучачо амиго.

___

Стайлз послушно проглотил жутко воняющий отвар, вытер губы порванным манжетом рубашки и спрыгнул со стола, скривившись от боли в боку; задранная футболка оголяла ребра, перемотанные свежими бинтами там, где еще пару часов назад красовались глубокие борозды от когтей. Дитон предупредил, что останутся шрамы, а Стайлз и не повел рассеченной бровью. 

\- Прекрати, - на удивление мягко сказал он, подходя к Дереку со спины, - все обошлось. 

Дерек промолчал, играя желваками на каменной челюсти, и продолжил сматывать железные цепи, в которых они везли омегу, прежде чем сдать Арджентам. Крис обещал проследить за безболезненной ликвидацией, Дерек ничего не ответил: все, что ему хотелось – чтобы омега страдал так сильно, как это возможно, но это был не ответ альфы. Его стая ждала за плечом, и Дереку пришлось взять себя в руки и держать до приезда в лофт. Но чертов Стилински потащился за ним, сказав Дитону, что чувствует себя нормально, а терпение Дерека уже было на исходе. 

Почти на нуле. 

\- Ну не мог я стоять и смотреть, как эта тварь лезет к Лидии, - вздохнул Стайлз и потянулся к напряженным плечам Дерека, но тот отшагнул в сторону. Нет. Только касаний ему не хватало. 

Дерек сматывал цепи с запекшейся кровью, а видел только распахнутые, черные от боли глаза Стайлза на бледном лице, длинные пальцы, прижатые к рваной ране, сквозь которые сочилась густая сукровица, и сухие, обметанные губы, которые Стайлз постоянно облизывал, хватая воздух и задыхаясь. Он дышал часто и мелко, дергал бровями и вымученно улыбался в зеркало заднего вида, пока Дерек гнал в клинику; а на повороте не выдержал и глухо простонал, так что Дерека коротнуло ударом тока, он чудом не нажал на тормоз. Скотт положил Стайлза себе на колени, просунув локоть ему под голову, и тянул боль, как мог. 

\- Да ладно, ничего же не произошло, - усмехнулся Стайлз, и для Дерека это стало последней каплей. Потому что Стайлз _усмехался_ над тем, что полез в драку, получил когтями и трясся в машине, теряя силы, потому что Стайлз _усмехался_ над тем, что он уязвим, потому что Стайлз _усмехался_ над своей раной так, словно это не имело значения. 

Дерек бросил цепи на деревянную балку, развернулся и вперился в Стайлза смазанным по краям от трансформации жестким взглядом, сжимая кулаки и чувствуя когтями свой пульс. 

- _**Me vuelves loca** , /ты сводишь меня с ума/_, - рявкнул Дерек, делая шаг вперед. Стайлз округлил глаза и отступил от неожиданного напора. Его ладонь поднялась в успокаивающем жесте, словно Стайлз хотел сказать "тише, большой парень, ты чего завелся?", и у Дерека сорвало крышу. 

\- _**Me preocupo por ti, yo temo por ti, tienes que tener cuidado!** /я волнуюсь за тебя, я боюсь за тебя, ты должен быть осторожен/_ – с каждой фразой Дерек шагал все ближе и ближе, а Стайлз пятился, и его ресницы дрожали, взгляд метался по Дереку, и ноты страха в темной радужке, в запахе Стайлза, смоченным кровью, остатками боли и травами, давили на Дерека все сильнее, вскрывали его, как консервным ножом. Хейл зверем рванулся вперед, сгребая футболку на груди Стайлза, и приблизился к нему. 

\- _**Eres la persona más maravillosa del mundo, me encantas!** /ты самый удивительный человек на всем свете, я очарован тобой/_ _**Por qué eres tan insensato, mi corazón?!** /почему ты такой глупый, сердце мое?!/_ \- рыкнул он прямо в лицо Стайлза и легко тряханул его. Стайлз ойкнул, прикусив язык, – Дерека окатило ледяным душем, будто кто-то выключил кнопку. Он разжал руки, отпрянул, стиснул челюсть. Снова. Протянул ладонь, бесцеремонно хватая Стайлза за запястье, и повел к выходу, выкачивая из Стилински болезненные ощущения. 

\- Дерек, ты… 

\- Заткнись, Стайлз, - выдохнул Дерек. – Замолчи. 

Он завел его в лифт и нажал на первый этаж, смотря себе под ноги. 

\- Я отвезу тебя домой, - произнес тяжело, глухо из-за чувства вины, придавившей его плечи бетонной плитой. Стайлз не произнес ни слова до самого дома и вышел из машины, не попрощавшись, только оглянулся на дорожке через плечо. 

И Дерек понял, что запомнит глаза Стайлза – недоуменные, внимательные, настороженные – на всю свою жизнь.

___

\- Да мне по барабану, кого ты просил тебя не беспокоить, - заявил Стайлз, вламываясь в дверь и широко ее распахивая. Лучи заходящего солнца расцвечивали верхушки сосен и лужайку перед домом, в золотистом свете плавала пыльца и частички древесной коры, а Камаро блестела незакрытым лобовым стеклом. Дерек не обернулся, продолжая обстругивать лежащую доску; за последнюю неделю он уже купил и подготовил строительный материал для первого этажа особняка, осталось только пригласить Питера и договориться насчет работ, Айзек с Бойдом обещали помочь, но дядя наверняка настоит на наемной бригаде. Дерек в любом случае собирался работать вместе с ними, так что он не спорил. Жил всю неделю здесь, спал на узкой кушетке на втором этаже, ел на более-менее отремонтированной кухне и практически не расставался с телефоном, разговаривая то с Лейхи, то с Бойдом, то с Эрикой. Часто звонила Лидия, которой он передал бестиарии, пару раз появлялся Скотт и даже Крис оставил голосовое сообщение, вкратце рассказав про охоту в соседнем штате, на которую уехал. Дерек надеялся, что в особняке он будет в относительной безопасности. 

\- И от кого ты прячешься, большой волк? – спросил Стайлз, стуча пятками по полу. Прошел внутрь, заглянул на лестницу, мельком осмотрел кухню и вернулся в гостиную. Дерек по-прежнему молчал и стоял к нему спиной, лопатками сквозь майку ощущая пристальное внимание Стайлза. Он не удержался и раздул ноздри, втягивая запах булочек, газировки, машинного масла, апельсиновой цедры и выветрившегося хвойного геля для душа. 

\- Ладно, отвечу за тебя, - Стайлз подошел совсем близко и присел на столик сбоку, глядя на Дерека в профиль. Краем глаза Дерек заметил ярко-красный кед и полу любимой стайлзовой клетчатой рубашки. – Ты прячешься от меня. 

Дерек не ответил, склонившись над верстаком, и продолжил строгать: доска должна быть гладкой, без шероховатостей, прежде чем он покроет ее лаком. Это он готовил для внутренней обшивки, вспоминая, какими комнаты были раньше. Что ж, все равно почти ничего не осталось, и надо строить заново. Питер удивлялся, откуда у него нашлись силы и желание, но Дерек знал: хоть что-то он должен выстроить по-новой, если в остальном не получалось. 

\- Ты прячешься от меня, потому что боишься за меня, - сказал Стайлз. Рука Дерека дрогнула, оставляя ненужный штрих на доске. Дерек застыл, глядя на деревянную стружку, и дышал медленно, через нос, стиснув челюсть. Красно-черная клетка маячила совсем рядом, и ему хотелось то стиснуть ее, то отшатнуться от нее. 

Стайлз пропустил пару минут тишины, ожидая реакции, и спрыгнул со стола, вставая в одном шаге от Дерека и почти касаясь его плеча. 

\- Когда ты привез меня в лофт – когда я _потащился_ за тобой в лофт, – ты был очень зол. Ты не мог так злиться просто потому, что план пошел к чертовой матери, в конце концов, никто не пострадал. Никто, кроме меня. Ты злился, потому что меня ранили. 

Дерек отложил инструмент и выпрямился, все еще не поднимая взгляда. Если Стайлзу _это_ нужно – что ж, он выслушает все, что тот хочет сказать, а потом прикинет масштаб: от пожара и потерь до сохранившихся обломков. Какой-то своей частью Дереку было интересно, оставит ли Стайлз от него хоть что-то или сравняет с землей. В том, что никто не станет его ремонтировать, Дерек не сомневался. 

\- И ты наорал на меня, потому что я идиот и испортил твой план, - Стайлз помолчал, качнулся с пятки на носок, - по крайней мере, я так думал. Но я ошибался. 

Мама учила его, что нужно смотреть в лицо опасности и проблемам; поэтому Дерек повернул голову и посмотрел Стайлзу в лицо, на которое падали лучи закатного солнца, ложась на щеку пятном цвета топленого молока. В темных глазах Стайлза плавали искры, он слегка щурился от блеска, но смотрел прямо на Дерека. 

Дерек и не думал, что будет бояться именно этого. 

\- Знаешь, - Стайлз склонил голову набок, совсем немного, но родинки снова прыгнули на коже, - я абсолютно не разбираюсь в испанском, но слово "corazón" понял даже я. 

Он скользнул рукой в карман, шурша тканью, щелкнул кнопкой на сотовом – и из динамиков вдруг раздался смутный, глухой рев Дерека. 

_**…Me preocupo por ti, yo temo por ti, tienes que tener cuidado! … Eres la persona más maravillosa del mundo, me encantas…** _

Дерек молча развернулся к Стайлзу всем телом; его уже достаточно потрепало, и если Стайлз хотел нанести последний удар, пусть это будет прямо в солнечное сплетение, чтобы не мучиться лишний раз. В этом не было никакой логики, но Дерек просто сделал, потому что сейчас он действовал на одних инстинктах и совсем не замечал…

Раздул ноздри. Неверяще расширил глаза. 

В смеси дерева, пыли, апельсина и мяты он расслышал тонкий, но явный запах абсолютного, тихого, мягкого _покоя_. 

Стайлз улыбнулся, приподнимая уголки губ, и убрал громкость на телефоне, вынимая руку.

\- Я записывал отцу голосовое сообщение и забыл выключить микрофон, но, если честно, совсем не жалею. Запись получилась нереально длинная, зато теперь я знаю, как сказать, что _ты такой глупый, сердце мое,_ на испанском. 

Его длинные пальцы собрали в горсть майку на боках Дерека, Стайлз наклонился вперед, солнце осветило его смеющиеся глаза, и Дерек положил ладонь на масляные, солнечные следы на его шее.

\- _**Calor** /тепло/_ , - тихо сказал он в губы Стайлза, а тот слегка откинул голову.

\- Что это значит? – лукаво прищурился, и Дерек улыбнулся в ответ. 

\- Что все хорошо.

\- Ладно, - Стайлз качнулся ближе и притянул Дерека к себе. – Тогда _**bésame** /поцелуй меня/_. Кстати, ты был прав, посмотреть ответ в гугле было гораздо проще, чем…

Он замолчал, не успев договорить, но Дерек не сомневался – Стайлз обязательно скажет, что хотел. Просто больше его это не пугало.


End file.
